The present invention relates to otoscopes for use in examining and operating upon the external ear canal and the ear drum. More particularly, the present invention relates to an otoscope which combines visual diagnostic features with surgical instruction and a method for operating upon the external ear canal and the ear drum using the surgical otoscope.
Otoscopes are available in a wide variety of forms. An otoscope generally facilitates a physician's examination of a patient's external ear canal and ear drum. Typically, known otoscopes are used for examination purposes. For example, Welch Allyn, Inc. of Skananteles Falls, N.Y. manufactures a device which includes a light source and an optical lens or eye piece through which one may view the ear. Photographic or video cameras attach to the eye pieces of many known otoscopes. Otoscopes are commonly employed for observation during surgery and other treatment of the external ear canal and ear drum. However, none of the existing otoscopes include surgical instrumentation. In order to treat the external ear canal or conduct surgical procedures such as myringotomy, a physician must work around the otoscope. Thus, the physician's view is frequently disturbed or obstructed during the course of the procedure.
Some otoscopes, such as the Video Otoscope, U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,839 own ed by JEDMED Instrument Company of St. Louis, Mo. have a speculum, which is insertable into the ear canal for retracting or dilating the ear canal wall, and a pneumatic insufflator bulb, which forces air through the speculum and against the ear drum in order to demonstrate ear drum mobility.
One prior art otoscope is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,796, by Philip D. Mattson of El Cajon, Calif. The apparatus is an otoscope capable of being coupled to a curette, which introduces fluids into and withdraws matter from small cavities such as the external ear canal. The curette of that device mounts to the otoscope in a stationary fashion. Therefore, the utility of that otoscope is very limited.
Another prior art otoscope is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,120, by James Z. Cinberg of South Orange, N.J. and Peter J. Wilk of New York, N.Y. That disposable otoscope includes an opening for insertion of examining and surgical instruments into a patient's ear canal. The instruments used with that otoscope are not part of the otoscope.
A surgical otoscope is needed which can be used for examination of the external ear canal and ear drum and for surgery thereon. More particularly, what is needed is a surgical otoscope which provides for manipulation of the visual and instrument components as a unit, stabilization of the instruments within the otoscope, extension and retraction of instruments from the otoscope, operation of the instruments using the same hand that holds the otoscope and reduced obstruction of the physician's view of the exteraal ear canal and ear drum as the instruments are used.